A New Chance
by Niji Akahana
Summary: After detention with Umbridge, Harry decides not to go to his lessons with Snape! When Snape enters in the house of Harry Potter, he discovers some...abusive memories. Will the two learn to get along? How will this affect the future? REVIEW PLZ! Happy Readings! No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

"Bottle up your potions and place them on my desk. , don't even bother", Snape instructed. Neville's face turned a light shade of pink as he watched the potions master remove his potion with a swipe of his wand. Harry, who sat right next to him, muttered something angrily. It wasn't fair the way Snape treated Neville. For merlin's sake, at least he tried!

Severus strode back up to the front of the classroom, his cloak following gracefully behind him. The students began to pack up and make their leave, Neville being the first to bolt out of the classroom. Angrily stuffing his things inside his rucksack, Harry walked to the door, but was stopped by Snape. He could feel his piercing gaze on the back of his neck.

"Remedial Potions at seven do not be late Potter", he said coolly.

"I have detention at that time, sir, with Umbridge". Harry shuddered at the thought. Hopefully Hermione would have a murlap potion made for him.

"Then come straight after you blithering idiot", Snape sneered. "Surely the famous Potter can spare an hour of his time. Or do you have too much fan-mail to open"?

"No…_sir_, I'm sure I can find time. Let me consult my manager and I'll give you a time. Oh wait, everyone thinks I'm a bloody nutcase, so I guess I'm free after seven", he spat. Attempting to leave, a hand painfully grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Don't give me your attitude Potter! Just like-

"My father", he finished bitterly. "Yeah, just like my father. Is that who you see? Hm? I'm not him; get it through your thick skull". Harry smacked Snape's hand off and quickly exited the room before anything else could be said.

"Stupid boy", Severus muttered angrily.

Harry's detention with Umbridge seemed to go on for hours. His hand bled, making it hard to see what was etched on it. His scar hurt and only continued to grow worse. Why him? Of all the people, did he really deserve this cruel punishment for speaking the truth?

"Professor", he spoke up. She looked at Harry and gave him a curt nod. "I have detention with Professor Snape. I was wondering if I could leave early", he asked politely as he could. She narrowed her eyes, and then gave him a sweet smile that was obviously fake.

"I see no reason why not, as long as the message has sunk in ". He nodded and gathered his things. Thankful he was let out early, Harry made his way towards his common room where everyone had gone off to bed.

He sat down on the couch and examined his hand. It was painful, but he could live through it. After all, it wasn't as bad as what he faced at the Dursley's, right? Now all he had to worry about was whether or not he was going to survive his lesson with Snape tonight. Harry ripped a piece of his robe off and tied it around his hand as he tried to clear his mind. Of course, it wasn't that easy. In fact, his scar seemed bothered by it. Maybe, just this once, he could skip occlumency.

_'Yeah, that sounds good'_, Harry thought resting his eyes. Before he knew it, he had drifted off into a deep sleep, and not a very pleasant one at that.

_He was in the graveyard once again. On his right lay a dead Cedric and on his left was Voldemort, laughing, taunting him."GET UP YOU LITTLE FREAK"! It was Uncle Vernon. Harry found himself being picked up and slammed against a wall. His back and head hurt. Lily Potter was begging for him to spare her son and James, dead. Suddenly everything went cold, as if the happiness was being sucked out of him._

"_No...No...expecto pa-", he tried to mutter. Tears escaped his eyes. All around were his worst memories, his worst dreams, his worst fears, all gathered in the same place?_

"POTTER"!

_Who was yelling his name? It sounded familiar._

"POTTER WAKE UP", the man yelled again. Harry found himself being pulled onto the floor, instantly waking him up. He was covered in sweat, shaking and scared. He looked above him to reveal a very pissed off Severus Snape. Harry groaned, thankful that Snape woke him up, but worried about what was to happen next. He glanced over to the clock; he'd only been asleep for about an hour.

"Thought you could skip your lesson, eh? Lazy and arrogant, won't show up on time, just like your blasted father", Snape hissed. Harry said nothing. Visions of his father lying cold and pale on the ground passed through his mind, scenes of nightmares. He could feel tears threatening to fall, he would not give in.

"Sir, honestly, I forgot! I got back from Umbridge and I-I was tired", Harry said half lying. He didn't forget, but he was tired. He felt himself being pulled back up and thrown onto the couch. "Wait, Pr-

"_Legilimens"!_

Snape entered Harry's mind, watching memories of the Triwizard tournament and Cedric Diggory's death. His dream began to play out as well. When one dream or memory ended, another quickly filled its spot. Harry was at his weakest point. He couldn't stop Snape as he went deeper into his mind.

_"Stupid boy, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT WORD", bellowed Vernon. There was a sudden yelp of pain from what sounded like a twelve year old._

The scenes changed so quickly, it was hard for Snape to see who the little boy getting hurt was. Then it hit him. Was that boy the very same he loathed for years?

Harry knew the longer Severus was in there, the more of his memories he could see. He would not allow Snape to go any farther. Collecting his remaining strength, Harry pushed the Professor out of his mind. To his surprise, it had worked! Harry was more tired than he had ever been, and Snape didn't look so hot himself. His face was rather pale after seeing those awful memories.

"Pott-

"I don't want to hear it. What you saw was none of your buisness", he interrupted. Harry leaned against the side of the couch and shakily tried to stand up. His body was weak and fragile. Snape couldn't help but notice that something wasn't right about the boy. He looked thinner than he did just before the spell was used on him. He pointed his wand at Harry, pressing it against his cheek.

"A poorly set up glamour charm, Potter", Severus sneered. Harry's eyes grew wide and frightened. "Finite incantatem"! There was a blast of light and the boy yelled, dodging the curse. He hid behind the couch, grabbing his wand.

"Potter, show yourself right now", Snape growled. Harry slowly crawled his way to the door when another spell nearly hit him. Getting up, he ran out the door as fast as he could. The Potions Master followed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG 28 FOLLOWERS?! Thank you all so much! I can't believe it! Barley even a day and I already have so many followers! ~ Reviews are appreciated! And if you decide to leave a flame, honestly I don't care about it.**

**Bonomania****- Aw!~ Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying it! I promise to update as often as I can;)**

**Karis-I'm glad you are enjoying it! I am having so much fun writing it for you~ Yes, this will not be a Snarry pairing, I can assure you. The pairing is cute, but I like it when the two are mainly friends. This will be more of a mentor Snape and abused Harry.**

**flyboyfan23- Why thank you~**

**Edit: I lost track of the followers D: I think I have at least 30 followers now! I friggin love you all T^T**

Harry was running as fast as his thin legs could carry him. He was scared, and felt his heart beat a mile a minute. Snape knew, and now he was after him. A stunning spell barely missed his right ear as he turned a corner.

_'I'm dead if he catches me! I wish I grabbed my invisibility cloak"_, Harry thought. Turning his head around he shot a spell right back at him, being a potions teacher, Snape blocked it with a wave of his hand. Harry groaned knowing he had no chance, but kept running anyway. His breathing grew heavy and pain shot through his side. He noticed Snape was catching up quickly. Did he just get faster? No, Harry was getting slower.

Another spell emitted from his wand that bounced off the wall, nearly hitting a sleeping portrait. Snape muttered something that sounded like a sorry when the man from the portrait woke up and began to yell at him. Potter was close now, one more spell and he would knock him off his feet.

"Finite incantatem", he bellowed. Finally, he managed to hit the boy. Snape watched as Harry tripped, smashing himself into a wall. He slowly walked over to him, bending down to get a good look at his face.

"Stop, go away!" Harry exclaimed covering his face with his arms. He ignored him and gently pulled them away from the boy's face. Snape couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked thin and pale. Cuts, bruises and whip marks were seen traveling down his neck. This was too much for him to take in. Snape backed away just a little and sat down against a corner, putting his head in his hands. Harry remained silent and picked at the floor.

"How long has that been going on for", Snape asked quietly. There was no answer. Harry didn't like to talk about it. Obviously not even his little friends knew, or they would have reported right away.

"Sir...I'm r-rather tired. Can I get to bed?"

"You truly are an idiot, Potter. Have you had the decency to look in a mirror? You are badly hurt and all you can think about is sleep?" He received an angry glare from Harry.

"I'm fine! I've dealt with it before. I don't need your help, nor anyone else's. Now if you don't mind, I'll be heading off to bed, sir", he said. Each word was filled with hate and venom.

"You are coming with me to see Madam Pomfrey, that is final. If you dare try to run again, I will stun you and I will not miss," Snape said. Harry's eyes widened.

"Sir, I can't go to her! It's bad enough having you find about this…this-

"Abuse", Snape suggested.

"No!" Harry yelled defensively. "It was punishment. I-I broke rules that earned me these". He pointed to a whip marking.

"And you think that is an appropriate kind of punishment? To be beaten senseless? Potter, look at me. What rule was broken in the memory", Snape said referring to earlier. Harry looked at the ground and said nothing.

"Potter, answer me. What. Rule. Was. Broken?"

"I said magic all right? After my first year of Hogwarts, Uncle Vernon banned that word", Harry replied loudly. Tears stung his eyes. He turned his head the other way so Snape couldn't see. "Why do you care anyway? I thought you loathed me!" It was true, for years he had hated the boy.

"Because", he started. "No one child should be abused like that. The teachers should have realized what was happening sooner. Potter, we need to get you to the Hospital Wing, you're lucky to even be alive!"

"I'll go as long as you don't tell Dumbledore," Harry said. It took Snape a moment to decide, but he agreed to the conditions.

"All right Severus, this had better be- OH!" Pomfrey yelled in shock as she walked through the door. Her face paled, not a hint of color left when she laid her eyes on Harry. "What in merlin's name happened to you, child? Don't move and take off your shirt immediately", she ordered running to her medicine cabinet. He didn't budge. Snape could only imagine how much worse it was.

"Potter, remove your shirt or I will do it for you", he threatened. Harry hesitated, but slowly took it off. How wrong Snape was when he saw his torso. He felt sick to his stomach. The boy had lashes covering every inch of his body. He looked as if he hadn't been fed properly in years. His ribs and spine were showing so much that he could pass as a skeleton. Pomfrey screamed and dropped at least three bottles of potion. Harry looked ashamed and quickly put his shirt back on again.

"Harry you poor child! Who did this to you", Pomfrey sobbed shuffling over to him. She brought him into a gentle hug. Snape on the other hand could only stare at the boy-who- lived. For once he wanted to help him. For once he actually cared.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Next time we see Harry getting healed and Snape…not being so Snapish**

**Until next time my Potterheads *pulls out wand and disappears* **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, only borrowing them **


	3. Chapter 3

***reappears* Hello my little Potter heads! ~ Wonderful of you to come and read the third chapter!**

**First of all, I've decided to start a competition! Now, the people that review this chapter will get placed into one of the houses. I will choose because I want at least one person in each house. As more people review, I will continue to sort you into a house, okay?**

**Basically, at the end of each chapter I will leave a question with multiple choices. Now, these questions can be random or they can be based off the fanfiction. For each person that answers that question correctly, you will receive five points for your house! I will post an update about who got sorted into what house.**

**Reviews are loved please!**

"Ouch!" Harry yelped as Madam Pomfrey rubbed salve on sensitive cut. She sighed and continued to apply more. Every time she touched his skin, he flinched in pain. Severus sat in a chair next to Harry's bed. His chin was placed in his hands and face deep in thought. How in the world no one noticed Potter's abuse until now, he had no idea.

"Child, stop moving! I never said this was painless. With the amount of damage that's been inflicted, it could take well over a week to heal you fully. Not to mention trying to get your wait to at least to a hundred and twenty five pounds! Seventy pounds, a first year ways more than you", she scolded. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He was in for a long night.

"Potter, why did you not tell anyone," Snape asked. He shrugged in response.

"I asked Professer Dumbledore if I could stay here during the summer. Told me I had to stay with my relatives because of the blood protection. Guess I really didn't want people to think I was weak. Ron and Hermione had their suspicions."

"Because you didn't want others to think you are weak? Do you think I am honestly going to except that answer?"

"Considering it's you, of course not," Harry mumbled. Snape raised his eyebrow as if he was daring the boy to speak louder. "Sorry. I…I just guess I was scared to tell someone, you know? After everything that's happened, people think I'm absolutely bonkers." There was an awkward silence between the three.

"I'm not talking about this year you blithering idiot! That memory was from years ago and you told no one", Snape yelled getting out of his seat. Madam Pormfrey had no idea what was going on, but knew it had something to do with Harry's injuries.

"Severus, what are you talking about?"

"Potter's injuries, these are from abuse and neglect. For years that boy has kept it a secret from his friends and teachers. No one has noticed because he placed a glamour charm on himself! And being the arrogant child he is, Potter chooses to let this continue", he exclaimed angrily. Harry looked down at his feet.

"You're making such a big deal out of it. I'm used to it," Harry muttered. Poppy's eye's widened in shock.

"Harry! Don't say that! A child your age should be scared," she said softly.

"But I'm not scared! Sure, at the age of five you'd probably see me crying, but after being here and facing Voldemort at least three times you have to learn to toughen up if you want to survive. I realize what Uncle Vernon did wasn't right, I've known that my whole life." The two looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Potter, you could have died. Look at the state of yourself. The-boy-who-lived, abused by his relatives and yet he seems to think it's all right to let it happen," Snape said advancing towards Harry.

"Just, shut up! I never asked for it to happen, okay? I never asked for any of this to happen! You...don't… understand." His voice cracked a bit towards the end.

"What don't I understand? Enlighten me on the subject, Potter. Because, as of right now, I clearly understand that there is a fifteen year old boy who is broken, sitting right in front of me", Snape said softly. He kneeled down and looked at Harry, actually looked at him. For once, he did not see James Potter, he saw Harry Potter.

Harry could feel the tears form in his eyes. He clutched his pants, looking straight at the floor. He couldn't cry right now, he was fifteen! Worst of all, Snape was right there.

"I'll give you two a moment", Poppy said as she headed off with a small smile on her face.

Snape nodded and turned his attention to Harry again and said, "I'm not stopping you from crying. It is normal for a boy to cry". Harry stifled a laugh and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you, sir. With all due respect, I think I'd like to get some sleep right now."

"We'll discuss more in the morning. Until then, goodnight Potter," Snape said. Harry lied down and pulled the covers over his body.

"Good night, sir", he yawned. Harry soon found himself fast asleep.

**I guess we can all assume what's going down in the next chapter! No? Okay then, Harry has a nightmare that causes Snape only to worry. Snape realizes that Vernon had harmed the child in more ways than just beatings (slight mentions of rape DON'T KILL ME PLEASE) He confronts Petunia, and also has convinced Lucius to help bring the downfall of Voldemort.**

**Gryffindor-**

**Ravenclaw-**

**Slytherin-**

**Hufflepuff-**


	4. Sorting Update (all have been sorted)

**Gryffindor:**

**KarelaTheRedHawk**

**Katsumi-Liqueur**

**KittenRawr**

**LM Ryder**

**LadyAnnabellaIronBlood**

**Lights and Shadows**

**LivingLegends**

**Merrr**

**Milkamoo97**

**Mordollwen Castiel**

**Mushroom10**

**PrettyKitty126**

**Raven StormBringer**

**Roz just Roz**

**SavSnape**

**Silverbrokenfang**

**Slytherin:**

**Artemis Snow**

**Babywolfchick1142**

**Blood and Sun**

**Bonomania**

**BookWoorm**

**Brunhylde**

**Crow Maiden**

**Erik's Princess**

**EsmeCullen2398**

**HPTheBoyHero**

**Hopestar435**

**Isabelle-Angel018**

**Its A Long Walk Home**

**KaliGoD**

**KarelaTheRedHawk**

**xxBlackMaraihxx**

**Ravenclaw:**

**Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach**

**Ttennis11**

**Tygo24911**

**WhiteWolfPack**

**Zenro**

**aylbro**

**babysayitisn'tso**

**bombay07**

**cyn23**

**darknightstalker**

**flaming-twilight**

**flyboyfan23**

**goyankeesgo**

**hpbecky04**

**Hufflepuff:**

**im-fluent-in-parseltongue**

**june5634**

**kaiistar**

**kelokelo**

**korienna**

**lrjuni92**

**marianat011**

**mellow23**

**naiariddle**

**nerd girl of awesome**

**phoenixflamemarauder**

**piece2gether**

**rebekahalana**

**remusmeunier**

**rower4life64**

**sbcmmbjgjlhb5**

**seaangelblue**

**slifersky666**

**vincents1lover**

**voldelord**

_**All right! You all have been sorted into your houses! In chapter four you will begin to battle for the House Cup! Now remember, each time one of your team members gets a questions right, your house gains 5 points!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**EsmeCullen2398- Thank you so much! Yeah, this plot is used a lot. I want to try and keep ****the reader hooked as much as possible, so throwing in twists is the best way to do it;) Thanks again~**

**I also missed some reviews from chapter two . SO here they are!**

**Artemis Snow****- I'll keep it going! Don't worry;)**

**Babywolfchick1142- I actually have no idea yet XD But as far as the story is going, no. I do enjoy slash, but I feel really awkward writing it, LOL!**

**SavSnape- I'll update possibly three times a week. If not, two;)** I actually get grounded alot, so it really depends.

**Chapter 3 reviews:**

**XxBulletSaintxX****- Aw, thank you!**

**Sargent-titan- I'm glad you liked it!**

**Roz just Roz- Aw! Thank you so much!**

**Unknown- Snape will find the use of the blood quill next chapter;)**

**marianat011** – **Thanks! Yeah, I wish I made it longer T^T I feel bad as well**

**MadnessAndDespair****- Thanks! Don't worry, you'll see more dominant Snape~**

Snape left the Hospital Wing as quietly as he could. It had been an emotional day for Potter, and he was going to need as much energy as possible for tomorrow. He wondered how much damage was truly brought upon the boy. Not just physical, emotional damage. He couldn't help but feel bad for the way he has treated the boy for the past five years.

"How is he Severus," asked a familiar voice. Turning around, Snape saw Albus and Minerva with very worried expressions.

"He is injured. I suspect there might be something more to this. Other than that, Potter is strong," Snape replied. The two relaxed a bit. "How did you find out?"

" and had overheard what was happening. They immediately came to my office," said Dumbledore. "But I have other reasons of coming down here tonight that require both you and Harry to be aware of." Snape gave him a concerned look.

"The boy is sleeping. Can it not wait-"

There was a thud and muffled yelling coming from inside the Hospital Wing. The two men looked at each other and quickly ran inside. It was coming from Harry, who was on the floor squirming around in pain. Snape kneeled down placing the boys head onto his lap. They could hear Minerva calling for Poppy.

"Potter, wake up! You are having a nightmare, wake up," he whispered into his ear. This seemed to have no effect.

"Harry, child, you must open your eyes," Dumbledore pleaded. Once again, this had no effect. He became very still, but his body was shivering violently.

"Voldemort...death eater...tourchering,"Harry mumbled. "I-I could feel it." Snape understood what he was trying to say. This connection was stronger than he thought. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Dumbledore.

"Harry, you must stay awake for awhile. Do you think you can do that," he asked. Harry gave a weak nod, but found his eyes growing heavy. He was weak, sore and tired. To sum it up, he basically felt like death was better than this.

"Potter, stay awake. I understand you want to sleep, but you can't afford to have another attack like that. Your body is at its weakest," Snape said quietly. Harry grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. Dumbledore was surprised by the action, not as surprised as Snape was. He felt a warm sensation spread through out his chest.

"The bond has become much too strong, Severus. If Lord Voldemort discovers the connection and attacks Harry, I fear he may not have a strong chance of surviving it," Dumbledore said.

"No, he will survive, I will make sure of it. We must heal and nurture the boy back to health before anything." Albus nodded in agreement.

"The school year is nearly completed. I have heard Harry's relatives have treated him...roughly." Snape looked at the old man. "I realize I made a mistake putting him there. But, because they are his-"

"Are you insane, Headmaster? Do you not see how they have treated him," Snape exclaimed. Harry jumped a bit at the sudden outburst.

"Sir, Aunt Petunia...she doesn't know," he said sitting up. Most of his strength had returned, but it couldn't help the fact that he was incredibly sleepy. "She always thought I was getting into fights with Dudley's gang or something. It was hard to tell her what was really happening with Uncle Vernon watching over me," Harry continued.

"Well, I guess it's time to give Tuny a little visit then," Snape said.

"Professor, you know my Aunt?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he grumbled. Harry couldn't blame him if he disliked her. She hated anything that had to with freaks.

"Severus, I think you should bring Harry with you. Use his memory as proof," Dumbledore said.

"W-wait, we're not going tonight, are we," Harry asked nervously. Snape smirked and Harry groaned. He should not have asked.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSHPS SHPSSHP**

It was a rather cool night at the Dursley house. Uncle Vernon and Dudley sat in the living room watching the telly. Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen washing the dishes. There was loud crack outside the kitchen windows that made her jump and drop a plate. She squinted her eyes and saw two figures. One was rather tall and skinny with a cloak trailing behind and the other short and scrawny. Why did she have the feeling she knew who it was? Petunia gave a quick glance at Vernon and Dudley. They had their eyes glued onto the television. Quickly, she grabbed her robe and trotted outside.

"What do you think you're doing here, Severus? Deciding to show up after years? And with him no less," she whispered angrily, walking to the two.

"Hello to you as well," Snape said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Damn you, answer me," she said raising her voice. Harry looked at the two. It was hard to believe they actually knew each other.

Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it as Petunia. "Don't make me do something I might regret, Tuny. Shut your mouth, this is of urgent matter," Snape hissed. She glared at him and sighed.

"Still that same stubborn git you are, Severus. Hurry up and get inside the kitchen, Be quiet and stay in the kitchen."

The two followed her inside and took a seat at the rounded table. Petunia put a cup of tea in front of both of them, closed the door to the kitchen, and sat down as well. Harry couldn't help but notice how pale she looked. Snape seemed to notice as well, because his gaze softened.

"Aunt Petunia, are you all right," Harry asked cautiously

"I'm fine. Just been a tad ill this year," she replied. Harry knew that was a lie. "Why are you here anyway? You said it was urgent". Snape glanced at the boy. His face looked worried and scared.

"It's best if I just show you. Grab my arm. Potter, prepare your mind", he ordered. Harry was about to protest, but felt the two enter his mind. He tried to keep as quiet as possible so Uncle Vernon couldn't hear what was going on.

Petunia and Snape watched as his memories fly by. Many, practically all were rather horrid. Most consisted of Uncle Vernon and Dudley ganging up on Harry when he was a child. There was one particular one that nearly made Petunia puke. It was Vernon, her husband, touching the boy in ways that should not be described. Tears streamed down her face as the cries of a fourteen year old boy begged for the large man to stop. Like before, the memories rolled by as if it were a film. She felt sick and wanted to get out of Harry's mind. Snape was thinking the same thing when he grabbed her by the shoulder. It was worse than he had ever imagined.

was the last thing heard before they escaped his mind.

Petunia was leaning against the table, breathing heavily and Snape quickly headed over to the sink to ensure he didn't vomit anywhere. Harry, on the other hand, wanted to die. He wished Voldemort would appear and kill him right on the spot. He felt so...dirty.

"Pott-Harry...I believe we should return to Hogwarts. You are do for some much needed rest", Snape said softly. He tried to put a comforting hand on the boys shoulder, but he smacked it away.

"I don't need you to help me. Let's just go", Harry said angrily. Snape nodded and looked over at Petunia.

"Are you going stand there all day or are you coming? Obviously we cannot leave you here with those two," he snapped. She looked at the door and then at the two wizards, she nodded. As they all apparated, Vernon came into the kitchen just in time to see his wife leave. His face became purple with rage.

When the three had gotten back, Dumbledore was standing in their presence. Petunia couldn't help but walk around the office full of strange objects and moving pictures. She felt like a little kid, wanting to touch everything that caught her attention. Then Petunia realized that this was only half of what was in store for her. She smiled at the thought of her sister being here, how lucky Lily was.

"Tuny, stop wandering and take a seat," Snape ordered.

"I don't have to listen to you Severus...and stop using the ridiculous nickname! I'll stand thank you very much", she said. Harry smirked a little. They acted as if they were brother and sister. The smirk disappeared when he saw the very sullen look on Dumbledore's face. He knew Snape was going to make him cough up more of those horrid memories. Well he could forget about it.

"Potter, where do you think you are going," Snape asked as he watched the boy head towards the door.

"To bed. You said it yourself, I was due for some much needed rest," Harry replied simply.

'In the Hospital Wing, yes. Surely you didn't plan on going back to your dormitory," he scoffed. Harry rolled his eyes and left. Snape was about to go hunt him down, but Albus told him otherwise.

"So ! It is wonderful for you to be joining us. I understand you might have questions, and Severus will be happy to answer them for you". Snape laughed bitterly. "While he shows you your room...in his quarters," Albus continued.

"WHAT," they yelled in unison. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye was bright.

"Headmaster, if this is some kind of joke, it is not funny." Snape exclaimed.

"Oh, this is no joke my boy. Merely a reuniting of old friends!"

"Old friends? Ha! Friends with that git! Never," Petunia sneered.

"The feeling is mutual Tuny", he growled.

The two continued to bicker and fight. Dumbledore chuckled quietly and knew it was going to be a strange night for the two.

Things were changing at Hogwarts, good and bad. A war was brewing and only those who believed that Voldemort has risen knew it was coming soon.

Harry found himself up on the Astronomy Tower, gazing at the stars. He could the sounds of the leaves rustle as the light breeze danced across his face. He hated the fact that both Petunia and Snape saw that memory. He wanted it all to go away, the pain, the torment and the fame. Everyone always looked at him as the savior, but truthfully, he wanted to be normal.

He looked down at the ground. Harry wondered if he jumped, would anyone care? Would the burden of being the 'Golden Boy' vanish? Before he knew it, Harry found himself standing on the railing, gripping onto the stone wall. He felt his hand let go and his body leaning forward. He felt freedom.

"POTTER NO", a voice yelled. Immediately the taste of freedom Harry felt, vanished when the man, none other than Snape, grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him into his arms. Standing behind was Luna Lovegood. She looked worried.

"You fool, Potter. What were you thinking? Committing suicide," he whispered angrily into his ear. He had him cradled in his arms, slightly rocking back and forth. Harry didn't know what to feel at that moment. He was so close to being free. So, he cried into the Potion Master's chest.

Snape could feel the angry tears slide down his face as he held the boy. He had no idea why he was acting like this. Maybe because the moment saw Potter about to jump triggered a hidden emotion. He could clearly see this boy was like an old broken toy, begging to be fixed. Luna kneeled down and gently touched Harry's cheek. He turned his head to her only to see a soft smile.

"Harry, I know how it feels. I just want you to know that you can come talk to me. I'm not afraid to admit it now, but I tried to do the same thing too. After my mother died, I had a hard time taking in what happened". Her voice was soft and relaxing. Harry was a little shocked that Luna, of all the people he knew, would try and kill herself. Snape seemed shocked too, then again, maybe this was going to be a good thing for Potter, having someone with similar experiences.

Harry felt himself blackout in Snape's arms. Exhaustion had caught up with him now. He was taken back to the Hospital Wing to be healed overnight. Luna stayed with him to make sure he would be all right. Snape had told the teachers, all except Umbridge, about the stunt Harry pulled. He also showed them some of the memories that had been discovered today. Some cried and the others went pale and stiff. All lessons were cancelled for tomorrow. Their main purpose right now was to fix what has been broken.

**Yeah, I don't know where I actually went with this chapter. I mean Suicidal Harry? Snape crying? PETUNIA CRYING? I MEAN HAVE I GONE COMPLETELY MENTAL? The answer to that would be yes...**

**Anyway, I know I said Lucius would decide to join the good guys in this chapter, but now thats not going to be for awhile. Personally, this chapter is not one of my favs...what do you guys think?**

**oh yeah, How do you guys feel about Luna x Harry?**

**no? Well to bad HAHAHA**

**Question Time: **

**((We are gonna start off pretty easy on this))**

**How many miles away was Harry from Voldemort when he woke up from his dream?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! I'm so happy! So far we've reached at least 88 Potterheads~ I'm sorry for taking so long to post this! I've been on vacation and it took four days to drive back home! Schools starting up soon, so that's also going to slow down the updating process. Other than that, happy readings~**

** So, in this chapter, I decided to cause a little more drama for Harry (please,please,PLEASE don't hate me) I won't say what, but you'll find out**

** Also, be on the lookout for a new Harry and Snape fanfiction! It will be set during his second year!**

** Guys, I am seriously full of ideas, so BE PREPARED!**

Harry Potter woke up in the Hospital Wing, sore. He reached for his glasses and put them on his face. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he sat up to see the smiling faces of McGonagall, Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and his friends. He groaned and let his head fall back into his pillow. The last thing he needed was everyone knowing about the incident from yesterday night.

"Harry! Oh thank god you're all right," Hermione exclaimed pulling him into a hug. He awkwardly hugged back and assured her he was fine.

"Bloody hell mate, you look awful," Ron said. Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. Could you blame him for looking so horrible? After all, he nearly killed himself, but Snape had stopped him.

Snape

Snape saved him

He held him

And cried for him

Harry smiled at the thought. He now knew that his potions teacher truly did care. Then there was Luna. A strange girl she is, but her heart is in the right place. It was hard to believe that Luna, a care free girl without a worry in the world, tried to do the same thing he did. All in all, it was not a very good night for Harry or Petunia for that matter.

"Harry my boy! I am glad you could join us in the world of the living," Fudge exclaimed.

"Why are you here? Come to take me to a mental hospital," Harry said rather bitterly. Fudge's face fell into a solemn look. Harry knew that face all too well, it ment bad news.

"My boy, I know things have been tough for you, but HE is not back! Before you say anything, I'm afraid we have some upsetting news."

Just what he needed, just what he needed indeed. Couldn't he recieve a break?

Severus Snape sat in his office, looking over the piece of parchment in his hands for the fifth time.

_**Dear Snape,**_

**By the time you read this, I will be dead. I bet you are wondering why you are receiving my will.****It's quite simple actually.**

**My godson is in danger and I want you to watch over him. Strange I'd actually want you to do this, right? I still think you're a greasy haired git from school, but Dumbledore trusts you...therefore, you have my trust as well.**

**Harry will not take my death well. After what happened last year, I fear he has not been the same. Tell Harry I love him dearly. Enclosed to this is my last gift to him. It was going to be a christmas surprise.**

**You have my regards,**

**Sirius Black**

**A.K.A**

**That mutt**

Snape had no idea what to feel at the moment. Potter has already been through so much, and now his blasted godfather just had to get himself killed. Well, it wasn't as if he chose to go out, in fact, Bellatrix had found out about where he was located and poisoned him. This took place a week after the last meeting of the Order. Snape guessed this is what Dumbledore wanted to discuss last night.

As promised, on the back of the will was another piece of paper which Severus opened.

**Azkaban Release Form**

Name: Sirius Black

Birth: June 18, 1996

Sex: Male

I, Cornelius Fudge, hereby allow Sirius Black to walk the wizarding world as a free man due to new evidence bestowed upon us. He will be fined one hundred gallons for breaking out of Azkaban and will be allowed to have his godson, Harry James Potter, to stay with him during the holidays, until he is to come of age.

Cornelius Oswald Fudge

Order of Merlin, First Class, Minister of Magic

Snape sighed and got up from his seat. He needed to give this to Potter as soon as he could. Not to mention, he would have to stop him from doing anything irrational.

"Where are you going," Petunia asked coming out of her room. She seemed to look much healthier now that she had gotten some sleep, still rather pale, and not to mention incredibly thin. Other than that, better.

"I trust you slept well. And if you must know, I must deliver something to Potter," Snape replied. She pointed at the piece of paper that rested in his hands.

"What does it say on there?"

"You're too nosy for your own good, Tuney. You will find out when we reach the hospital wing. Hopefully Potter didn't run off." Petunia gave a mix between a glare and concerned look.

"Why would he try and run off? Did something happen,"she questioned. Snape sighed and held out the paper for her to read. It didn't take a genius to figure what had happened. Without being said, today was not going to be a good day. The poor boy was going to need all the comfort he could get.

"Harry told us about him. We only knew he was a prisoner and wanted to make sure he was happy. God only knows how he's going to take this news," Petunia said softly. Snape nodded in agreement. "Do you think he'll...try THAT again?"

"Do I look like I can tell the future," Snape sneered. Petunia narrowed her eyes and slapped him in the back of the head.

"I don't appreciate your tone Snivellus. Oh yes, I know that stupid nickname that you got at school. If I were you, I'd think about shutting up," she spat. Snape remained quiet and emotionless. Petunia gave a small smirk knowing he was a little surprised. "Lily told me everything that happens at this school for your information."

"Do not speak to me about Lily! You hated her and her son," Snape said angrily. He regretted saying that immediately when he saw the look on her face. She raised her hand again and slapped Snape across the face with all her strength.

"Do not tell me what I hate. My sister, never. Her son? I did not hate him. You? I absolutely loathe you! I cared for Lily, I protected her, and you went and got her blown up!" Petunia yelled. "Every year she would come home and the first thing she did was tell me about her days at this school! We had our disagreements, but Lily would make sure that our sisterly bond never broke. How dare you accuse me of hating those two? If anything, you're the one who hated Harry! Each year he came back and wrote about his year. I know about the snake and that stupid stone." She paused to catch her breath. "But the one thing I noticed is that he would always write about how much of a greasy haired git you are!" Her words pierced Snape like a knife in his heart. She stormed off to her room and slammed the door making him jump a little. He could hear the quiet crying of Petunia, which didn't help much with the guilt that was already building up in his chest.

As Snape opened the doors to the Hospital Wing, the first thing he saw was both the Fudge and Albus struggling to keep hold of Potter. He looked angry and upset, and Severus couldn't blame him. Black had been like a second father to Potter, and now that he's gone, Potter had no one family left to turn to. Well, there was Petunia.

"Let me go! I'll kill her I swear to god!" Harry yelled. He tried to reach for his wand but Snape quickly reacted and sent it flying through the air, into his hand.

"Harry, please, you must calm down. You are in no health to be moving right now," Dumbledore pleaded. He turned towards Snape and gave him a desperate look. What was he supposed to do? Sing the boy a lullaby?

"My boy, if you just sit down for a moment, we have one more thing to show you! Severus, Sirius gave it to you, I'm sure thats why you are here," asked Fudge.

"Indeed," was his reply. He walked over to Harry and held out the paper. His eyes widened in shock as he read it. Harry felt his knees give in; he fell to the floor clutching the release form. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He bit his lip to stop the sob, but failed. Dumbledore kneeled next to him and pulled Harry into a comforting hug.

"Minister, I think its best that you leave," Dumbledore said.

"Aw, yes. Quite right, Harry, I am sorry for your loss. To let you know, Peter Pettigrew will be sentenced to the dementor's kiss".

"Wait, when is it," Harry asked suddenly.

"In a couple hours my dear boy, why do you ask?" Harry knew this was his opportunity for the wizarding to know the truth. To prove that he and Dumbledore were not crazy (and possibly get Umbridge get kicked out of the school).

"His memories, please, Minister, if you could look at his memories! From my fourth year, he was there, he brought him back," Harry said quickly. Fudge looked confused, but Dumbledore seemed to understand his rambling.

"Ingenious! Why had I not thought of that? Minister, I do believe we should pay a visit to our little friend. He might have information that the ministry would be...probably not so happy to hear," Dumbledore said cheerfully. He got up and led Fudge out of the room. Harry also clumsy got back up to his feet and wiped away his tears. He had no idea what to do now. Summer is only but a couple of months away and he would have nowhere to stay.

"Come along Potter, breakfast is being served right now. I'll take you to the great hall," Mcgonagall said softly. She led Harry out of the Hospital Wing giving Snape a curt nod.

**jdsKdjlacnjzkxnja**

**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I think Harry will get a bit of a break after Sirius's death…unless I can find a way to write more~**

**Reviews loved!**

**Also, no one seemed to answer my Harry Potter question**** Well, there was one, so thank you to whoever answered, but I am sorry, it was incorrect**

**Oh well~ **

**Slytherin- 0**

**Gryffindor – 0**

**Hufflepuff- 0**

**Ravenclaw- 0**


	7. Chapter 6

**Once again, thank you all to reviewed! It makes me so happy! As you all know I have a new fanfic called 'Please Believe Me' and for only posting one chapter, it's going quite swimmingly! I find myself thinking of a new fanfic and I was hoping to get your opinion. I recently finished watching Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Who, and thought **_**Just imagine if these two shows were put together!**_** And then I also thought**_** And what if we added...Harry Potter to it?**_** So if this were to happen, these are the characters that would be in it: Harry, Snape, John, Sherlock, The Doctor and Amy! Yes, the 11th doctor, because he is my fav~ So I want you all to think about this, think of the endless possibilities!**

Harry sat at the end of the Gryffindor table picking at his food. Ron and Hermione had heard what happened. They tried to comfort him, but he pushed them away. All he wanted was to be alone, get away from the world for a bit. Unfortunately, the teachers thought otherwise. He couldn't help but notice that each of the professors flickered their eyes over in his direction. All the fellow lions could tell something was wrong, but they knew it was none of their business, and Harry was grateful for it.

On the other side of the hall sat Luna. She saw that Harry looked so upset and decided she would go sit next to him. She got up, balanced her food on her head, and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Snape watched closely at the strange girl.

"Hello Harry," Luna said dreamily as she sat down. "I noticed you were looking sad, so I came over here to talk to you."

"Oh, that's nice, thanks," he replied awkwardly. She smiled at Harry, causing a slight blush to appear on his face. "Luna, I'd rather be left alone right now, if that's alright with you." She didn't seem to listen; instead she began to talk as if Harry didn't say anything.

"Classes are canceled today, I'm glad because it gives me more time to find my missing things. Oh, are we going to have a DA meeting today? It's best to get one in before Christmas break, don't you think?" Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. He could hear Luna chuckle as she continued to ramble on.

"I guess we could have one today," he said quietly.

"Lovely! We can tell the others then-whoa." She had forgotten that her food was on her head, which now lay scattered all in her hair and on her clothing. Luna looked started at what happened, but began to laugh. Harry too, couldn't deny that it was rather funny, and found himself laughing along side with her. He began to pick out the pea's that stuck to her hair, then put them on his plate.

"I think we should get you cleaned up before anything, Luna."

"I quite agree. I'd prefer not to smell like Ron's personal buffet,"she joked thoughtfully. Harry smiled at her joke as he helped Luna out her seat.

"They'd make a rather strange couple, don't you think Severus," a kind old voice asked. Snape turned around to see Albus Dumbledore, smiling.

"What happened? Was the Minister see-"

"Harry will make front cover tomorrow. Fudge would like to have him interviewed on what his thoughts are now that Lord Voldemort has returned. ," he interrupted. Snape gave a small nod.

"And Pettigrew?"

"He has been kissed and will rot Azkaban," Dumbledore said. It sent shivers down Snape's spine. "And how is Harry doing, Severus?" It took him a moment to think about how he was to answer.

"Until decided to talk to him, Potter seems to be taking the death of Black seemingly well. But of course, that is with the mask he has put on. I can assure you the boy will need help," he replied.

"Yes, and I want you and Petunia to give him that help. This Christmas, you should observe his behavior, what he likes to do and where he likes to go, get to know him just like you should have done four years ago". It was hard to believe that Snape actually found himself agreeing with Dumbledore. He should have treated him better, and should have remembered that he is also Lily's son.

"Thank you, Harry. You managed to get all the stains off!" Luna exclaimed happily looking at her shirt. Harry gave a small smile, and shrugged, it was no big deal.

"It's all in the wrist," he said. She smiled and gave Harry a quick hug, making his face turn a bright red.

"We should hurry and gather the DA members,"Luna said. He nodded in agreement, and the two ran off in a hurry.

**I know, really short chapter. School is starting and I needed to finish my homework:(**

**We have reached over 100 followers now**

***does gangam style dance* WOOWOOOT!**

**Hope you enjoyed!~ I'll try and update "Please Believe Me" as soon a I can**

**Thing is...I haven't even started on the second chapter *^***


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey its a new chapter:D I think I'll focus on this fanfiction and work on it until its done. The 'Please Believe Me' fanfiction will be one to finish after this. Thanks for the reviews and the follows!~ Okay anyone like the pairing SnapexPetunia? I'd also like to say that Harry and Snape started occlumency lessons before was attacked **

That night, Harry woke up from a horrible nightmare. He was drenched in sweat and his scar hurt. He closed his eyes trying to remember what happened. All he could recall was a door and Sirius's face as he died, even though he had not technically seen him die. It pained him so much to know that he'll have no family to turn to when he would need them the most. Harry decided that he didn't want to sleep; instead, he reached for his invisibility cloak and left the Gryffindor common room quietly.

"I'll visit Snape, just to get something to stop the dreams," Harry thought, as he wandered through the hallways, heading towards the Professor's classroom. He would have taken some from his own batch, but he hasn't made any in a while. He knocked on the door, which was answered by Aunt Petunia.

"Hello? Who's there," she called out, looking around in front of her. Snape had walked up behind her, already know who it was that has come to visit him at this hour. He reached his hand out, lightly gripping the silky fabric of the invisibility cloak and pulling it off of Harry. Petunia jumped back in shock.

"Potter, what are you doing here? Get in before anyone else sees you," Snape whispered, pulling the boy inside.

"I'm sorry, sir. I-I just came to see if I could get some Dreamless Sleeping Draught. I ran out of mine," Harry answered nervously. Snape raised his eyebrow. "Or I could just make some...if I could borrow some of your supplies." Aunt Petunia looked lost.

"The fact that you are able to produce that potion surprises me. I was under the impression that you could not even make a first year potion," Snape said, with a hint of amusement. Harry could only stare at his teacher. Was this truly the same Severus Snape that would give him detentions any chance he got? "You may make your own potion and allow me to observe it after words. Maybe you aren't so hopeless in potions after all," he sneered. Harry smiled slightly and ran off to collect what he needed. It took well over an hour for him to complete the potion.

"Congratulations Potter. You managed to create a somewhat decent potion," Snape said, examining the work.

"So this...stuff, it helps him get rid of dreams? Why would he want to do that," Petunia questioned.

"It's kinda a long story. To make things easier, I can see inside Voldemort's mind. FYI, he's the guy who killed my mum and dad," Harry explained. "That's why I take this _stuff_."

"You should be practicing your occlumency instead. Potions won't always be there to stop the connection," Snape commented.

"Yeah, well that's not exactly doing me much good," he muttered under his breath.

"That is because you don't practice you incompetent boy! I tell you every lesson to clear your mind," the potion master exclaimed.

"I have tried and it doesn't work! No matter how hard I try, he manages to get into my mind. And with Sirius gone, do you really think I'll be able to clear my mind," he said in an exasperated tone.

"Exactly, this is why you require practice! The Dark Lord will use the mutt's death against you," proclaimed Snape. There it was, he used the word mutt and it only seemed to make Harry angrier.

"Don't you ever call him a mutt again. He's twice the man than will ever be," he hissed angrily. The arguing continued, only making Petunia annoyed. She wondered if this is how they always were, bickering over little things. It was a little surprising that Snape didn't treat the boy the same way he treated Lily after all, he is her son. Then again, Harry was James's son as well, not to mention the fact that he looked like James.

"All right, the both of you stop! Now is not the time to be squabbling," Aunt Petunia interjected. She was right, the last thing they needed was a fight. For the time being, Snape needs to get Harry to trust him, if not, at least get closer to the boy.

"She is right," Snape sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Harry looked at him incredulously; did he just hear what he thought he just heard? Either way, Petunia was indeed right. With Voldemort on the move and the Wizarding World in danger, now was the time to trust.

**I know, it's been awhile. Don't hate me! Reviews Please!~ Next chapter is Harry's interview with Fudge and Sirius's funeral. Sorry for the short chapter even though its been like months, I blame school and homework:p**


End file.
